Morning Surprises
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Their bodies slammed against the front of his apartment door as they fiercely kissed. His left hand traveled up her thigh as his other hand dug in his pockets for his key. Once the door was open, he shoved her inside and kicked it shut with his foot. M/G
1. The Hangover

'Hangover.' Was the first thing that came to mind when Penelope woke up on a Saturday morning. What confused her was as to _why _she had a hangover. She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she _never_ wanted to drink again. Without opening her eyes, she reached over to grab some Advil from her bedside table when she realized, her bedside table wasn't there. She opened one eye and then the other and noticed she wasn't in her apartment.

"Oh, shit." She mumbled.

She looked under the sheets that were barely covering her and noticed she had on a corset and nothing else.

'What the hell?' She thought. 'Why am I wearing a- HOLY FUCK ATTACK.'

Her eyes popped open was she noticed the dark legs that were intertwined with hers. She continued her wandering eye traveling up the perfectly toned calves and thighs to his –oh, wow, and then his abs and chest and neck and up to his gorgeous face.

"Oh. My. God." She said.

She sat up and tried to stop the room from spinning but couldn't and fell back against the pillows on the bed. 'What the hell happened?'

**Previous Night**

**2:34 AM**

_Their bodies slammed against the front of his apartment door as they fiercely kissed. His left hand traveled up her thigh as his other hand dug in his pockets for his key. Once the door was open, he shoved her inside and kicked it shut with his foot. He tackled her to the couch and she giggled._

"_A little eager, are we?" She asked with a smirk._

"_Oh, yeah." He growled and attached his mouth to her neck. _

_After they "satisfied" themselves on the couch, coffee table, kitchen table and counter, they made their way to the bedroom. She still somehow had her corset on, but her panties were long gone when he tossed them across the living room where they landed somewhere by a radio. He was completely naked except for his necktie and socks. He had tied her to the bed and sexed her up like no one else has before. Sometime throughout the night, he had let the releases go on her wrists and let her tie him up. She then rode him like a frickin' horse until they both grew tired and collapsed into slumber._

"Ohhhh, yeaaaaah!" She smiled. Wait. Why was she smiling? She had a one-night stand with her frickin' best friend!

"Awwwww, dammit!" She sighed and smacked a hand to her forehead, and then completely regretted it. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"You're tellin' me." A low voice said from right next to her. He sat up and looked down at his frightened best friend.

"Why are you-" Then he realized…"Woah! You're naked! WOAH! I'm naked! What the hell?!?!"

"Ok, calm down. We obviously had way too much to drink last night and ended sleeping with each other. These kinds of things happen all the time, right?"

When he didn't answer she started to freak out. "_Right?_"

"It's never happened to me before. You?"

"No."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, umm, what do we- DEREK! What the hell!"

"What?! Its morning and you're naked!!! It was bound to happen!"

Derek had pitched a tent somewhere between the "You're naked!" to "I'm naked!"

"I can't believe you!" She cried.

"Could you talk a little louder? I don't think MY EARS ARE BLEEDING, YET!!!"

They both started arguing back and forth and finally stopped after a minute, just to stare at each other.

"Fuck it," She said and tackled him to the bed.

The End


	2. The Office Scandal

**A/N: I made a chapter two from requests. Lol =D**

Chapter 2

"Voila! I'm a frickin' genius!" Garcia cheered.

"I already knew that. No need to rub it in!" Morgan pretended to look hurt and put a hand to his chest as he walked into her office.

She smiled at him and accepted the kiss he gave her.

"Sorry, sugar lips, but I have done it once again. I have managed to finish solitaire in record time. Beeeee jealous." She bragged to him.

"Oh, I'm definitely jealous." He joked.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't shoot a gun in the same spot on a target like 50 times in a row! I'm good at my things; you're good at your things."

"I'm just kidding, baby! And I can't shoot in the _same_ spot 50 times…only 47."

She rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair. "Ready to go?"

"Not yet." He said and grabbed her by her waist.

"Derek," She started to say, but he cut her off by kissing her.

"We're gonna get caught like last time." She mumbled against his lips.

"No, we're not. The door is locked. And the Team has gone home already." He replied and moved his lips to her neck.

"Mmm, but baby, oh, geeze. Forget it." She moved his head back up to her mouth and kissed him passionately.

They continued to make out and soon enough, clothes were coming off.

"Hey, Garcia, I was wondering if-AHHHHH!" Reid screeched as he set his eyes upon a half naked Morgan and Garcia.

"REID! WHAT THE HELL?!" Morgan yelled and pulled his pants back up and covered a giggling Garcia by standing in front of her.

"Sorry! The door was open and the lights were on! I didn't know you two were…well, you know!" He apologized.

"It's ok, Reid." Garcia smiled at him.

"Sorry, again. I guess I'll just go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Spencer." She said to him and turned to Morgan when the door was closed.

"We're not gonna get caught! The door is locked and the team left!" She said in a mocking voice to sound like him.

"I thought it was! Your lock must be broken!" He defended himself.

She finished fixing her clothes, shut down her babies, grabbed her purse and walked out the door, waiting for him to follow.

When he walked out, she turned off the lights and locked the door. She gave him a "you're so not getting any sex tonight" look and walked off to the elevator.

He turned around towards the door and said, "Stupid door." He kicked tried to kick it, but lost balance and fell onto the ground.

JJ walked by and asked, "Ummm, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing. Now if you excuse me, I've done something stupid. I'll see you later, JJ." He said and got up and walked to the elevators with dignity.

"She likes chocolate!" JJ called out to him.

He turned around and said, "Ooh! Ok! Thanks!"

JJ laughed and went back to putting her folders away.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Continue? **


End file.
